I'll be Back Soon
by Dragon Fairies
Summary: Little Takao hates storms, so does teen Tyson, and the thing they both hate with a passion, is bright sunny days. Those days are they days people leave with out saying goodbye. A small 'I'll be back soon', changes everything. oneshot


Randa: This is for the Kaitaka forum contest, but I don't think we got the concept down.

Ice: Well it's here for your enjoyment anyway so... Have fun!

* * *

Kinomiya Takao hated storms, not because they scared him or anything, but because they kept him indoors when he could be outside playing. At the moment though he hated sunny days even more. So falsely cheerful, misguiding your judgement as to what was going to happen next. He guesses though that the real reason he hates blue skies and a shinny sun was that his mother left on such a day, a week ago to be exact.

Takao was a this moment boycotting everything that reminded him of his mother: he wouldn't answer to the name his mother had given to him; He gave himself his first haircut, because he didn't want the same long hair as his mother; Takao wouldn't look in the mirror so he wouldn't have to see those shining blue eyes he got from his mother, eyes that seemed to say 'I know something you don't know!' very loudly and vibrantly.

So for the past few days Takao hadn't moved from his room, he wouldn't answer to anybody in the house, they called him by that wretched name. Little Takao looked at his clock and saw it was about time that they bothered him again.

"Hey, buddy, why don't you talk to me?" It was Hiro this time, his dad had given up after the first time, not like Takao cared. Now His brother and grandfather had been trading off, trying to find a way to get Takao out of his room. Takao would listen. "You need to eat buddy, if you don't you could die, or stay short like that FOREVER."

"AH" Takao jumped, he didn't want to be short, but he had to make Hiro understand he didn't want to be like mom. "Hiro, I don't want anything to do with mom anymore."

"Why?" Hiro questioned through the door.

"Because, she left me all alone, and didn't say goodbye." Hiro understood now, he was mad a their mom, because she had been his little brother's world. Then she just up and left, never say a word. Hiro just hoped the kid wouldn't have abandonment issues when he got older.

"Well why don't you come out here and we'll fix as much as we can about those issues." Hiro tempted his brother, the boy really needed to get out of that room. Takao made his way to his door. Takao opened the door just to have Hiro laugh at the sight of him, so Takao tried to slam the door in his brother's face. Hiro caught the door and quelled his laughing. "Buddy the first bit of business we need to take care of is that hair of yours. Lets go on down to the barber shop."

* * *

Tyson Granger hated storms, because they kept him inside, when all he wanted to do was be out side. The thing Tyson hated even more than storms was bright sunny days, especially the all too hot ones, because those were prime days to leave it seemed. Just like his mother, oh so many years ago, just like his father, and just like his brother. Now even his friends had ditched him. Daichi had even left, how pathetic was that! Maybe that was all he was good for, to get people off their asses and make them realize what was meant for them out there.

It wasn't raining and it wasn't to terribly sunny out today, so, to Tyson, it was the perfect day to go out. The blunette grabbed a book, something he didn't do often because he was still trying to boycott his mother, and made his way to the park. Tyson didn't read often, but in time like these, a book was a person's best friend. Tyson found a good tree, climbed up, made himself comfortable on a few branches, and dove in to another world.

By the time he pulled himself out of the Holiday Family, it was getting dark and was almost completely through the book. Tyson marked his page and jumped out of the tree. He thought that it had to have been the perfect day, and as he straightened up something bumped into him and sent him back down to the ground, his book tumbling away.

The person offered him a hand but Tyson completely ignored the person to scramble after his book. After checking over the book for any damages, finding none, Tyson looked up to the person that had flattened him to see familiar two toned hair. The teen was giving the blunette a strange look, as if he didn't know what he was seeing.

"What?" Tyson questioned, rather articulated if you asked him.

"Is that a book?" The elder of the two returned.

"Yes and a really great book at that." Tyson was a little miffed that Kai didn't think he read. "Got a problem with reading?"

Kai seemed to ignore the question in favor of a snide remark. "It's probably about beyblading, that's the only way you'd ever read." Tyson glared at his former captain and teammate.

"What are you doing here anyway, Kai? I thought you we're in Russia being all 'I'm God, bow before my might!' Instead of wandering around Beycity this late at night." It was Kai's turn to glare now.

"I forgot something, but now it's not so important." Kai turned around and started walking back. Tyson rolled his eyes and got up. He ran to catch up to the older teen and started walking next to the steaming male. Tyson grinned, knowing he got under Kai's skin, even just a little.

"What did you forget, I'll help you get it." Kai looked at the blunette and then grabbed Tyson and pulled him close.

"I forgot to tell you that I'd see you soon." Kai said and then kissed the smaller teen. Tyson's eyes went wide and then kissed Kai back. Tyson, and little Takao, had been waiting for a day like this for a long time.

Tyson Granger, otherwise known as Kinomiya Takao, when he wasn't boycotting his mother, loved the days that weren't too sunny and weren't stormy, because those were the days that people actually told you they were going to be back. Unlike not knowing IF anybody else would ever return, he knew, with out a shadow of a doubt, that Kai would be back. At least he did now.

* * *

Fire: Um, again not really my tastes, but I really need to work on updating and finishing things.

Wonton: It's our fault for throwing you so many ideas at once.

Fire: Yes it is.

Wonton: That doesn't mean we're sorry.


End file.
